


Skygon

by Long_May_She_Reign



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Eragon (2006), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alternate Universe, Books, Brisingr - Freeform, Crossover, Death, Eldest - Freeform, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Portals, Reading, Romance, Skyrim - Freeform, Time Change, Traveling, War, multicrossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_May_She_Reign/pseuds/Long_May_She_Reign
Summary: There are some books that are so beautifully written, so magical by their own right, that it is impossible to believe they are owed only to the imagination of one writer. That's because some books aren't just stories, they are things that have happened, or things that will. Imaginations have long traversed the boundaries of space and time, but never has physical matter. Two worlds will be changed whenever a nobody, Lumin Crashe, buys a book that is much more than just another story from a store and reads it. It awakens latent powers she had never imagined she had, but she'll have to learn about them quickly in order to survive in a world she had always dreamed of living in but never thought to be true. ***This is based off of the Inheritance cycle with a few differences. Namely that it takes place in the land of Skyrim, where there are actually still dragons. If you want to find out exactly how Eragon changes in the world of Skyrim, read on.





	

Lumin slammed open the front door and charged in, her brother running quickly behind her. “Mom, I’m home!” she giggled as Briton reached out for her.

“I want it, give it here!” her younger brother demanded as he tried to jump up and grab the book while running after his older sister, but the attempt only served to slow him down more.

“Hi kids, how was school?” Lumin’s mother, Chelsey Crashe, called out in return.

“Can’t talk, got to go!” Briton called as he raced up the stairs. 

“What did I tell you two kids about running?” she cried exaggeratedly as her kids flew past her, charging up the stairs to the floor above.

“Sorry!” Lumin cried as she looked back, but she didn’t slow down. Briton ignored the calls of his mother completely as he remained doggedly at his sister's heels. 

Briton was young, about four years younger than Lumin, to be exact. By all rights he shouldn’t have been able to keep up with her, and he wouldn’t have been able to, were it not for the accident Lumin had been in when she was younger. A car had hit her going twenty miles per hour when she’d been eight. She had been going to cross the road with Briton when she saw the car coming. She had gone to stop him but he had already been in the crosswalk, so she did the only thing she could do- she had pushed him out of the way and taken the blow of the car herself. She had saved her brother’s life but lost the ability to walk for a few months, among other things. At fifteen she was now fine, but she had never quite recovered completely, and while there was nothing obviously wrong with her she was no longer a fast runner like she had used to be. 

Lumin charged into her bedroom and chucked her backpack to the side before throwing herself headlong onto the comfy mattress. She spread herself out, crossing her ankles and opening the book she had in her hands. Her brother was quick behind her, throwing himself partially onto the bed and partially onto her.

“Ow!” Lumin cried as he landed atop her, all bones and sharp angles.

“That’s what you get! Now will you read it? Please sister, plllllease!” he begged as he dragged himself up the bed and stared eagerly at the brand new book his sister held in her hands. 

“Alright, I will. Patience.” Lumin laughed as she flipped open the book she held to page one. Her brother and her had been eagerly waiting for it to come out since they had finished Eragon. They loved everything having to do with dragons and adventures. Just for a moment, while reading, it felt as if they were transported to another land where they had many worries but were always victorious in the end. No bad guys ever won; there was always glory, fame, riches, and one can’t forget the conquering hero. In books there contained perfect worlds.

Clearing her throat and flipping back her flowing red hair, Lumin flipped open the book to page one and began to read. 

“Saphira’s breathing quick-”

“Can I read? I want to read!” Briton interrupted eagerly, reaching for the book with greedy hands. 

“No!” Lumin replied quickly as she picked up the book where it lay on the bed and held it on the opposite side of her head, giving her brother the look.

“But this really seems like the type of story that would sound better with my voice.” he insisted stubbornly. Lumin raised her eyebrow at him, crossing her arms in a really sort of gesture.

“Alright, fine. You can read.” he grumbled, slumping back down beside her and grabbing a pillow to prop his chin comfortably on. He settled in, pulling one of the many fuzzy blankets his sister collected on top of him.

Lumin looked at him a second longer before opening the book once more. “Saphira’s breathing quickened and she opened her eyes, yawning expansively. Good morning, little one.” Lumin’s brother listened raptly as Lumin continued reading, bringing to life a world that was unlike any he had heard of before. It was funny- as she spoke, the room seemed to dance around her. The walls peeled back and dragons darted in and out of the space they had once filled. Roars shook the foundation of the house and the acrid smell of fire when Eragon first spoke the word brisingr filled Briton’s lungs, just as it had when Lumin had read the first book. They both got lost in the crisp black ink that filled every page like the words were just waiting to be whispered to life. Lumin didn’t know how long she had been reading when the sound of a door slamming below echoed throughout the house.

“Dad is home.” Briton whispered as he shrunk beneath the blankets, pulling the purple fuzzy blanket that was draped over him further over his head. 

Lumin cast a worried glance at the outside wall of her room before turning comfortingly towards her brother, giving him a confident smile and reaching out a hand to playfully ruffle his hair. “It’s alright, sport. We don’t know that he’ll do anything. This could be one of his good days.” Lumin told him, but even as she spoke the sound of shouting drifted up from below. Lumin gave her brother a worried look before slipping out of her bed and locking the door. She turned the lock and stood there, her hand remaining on the knob as the sounds of shouting from below drifted up.

“What is this! I come home from a long day at work and there’s shit all over the floor!”

“The floor is clean, Gregg.” her mother responded angrily.

“YOU CALL THIS CLEAN! WHERE DID YOU GROW UP, A PIGSTY?” 

Lumin’s lip curled of its own accord as she made a sound of disgust. On the bed, her brother curled up in a ball, throwing his hands over his ears so he could escape the noise. Lumin’s eyes grew soft when she saw him do that. She walked over to her brother, sitting beside him and placing her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. She reached down with her other hand and brought his chin up, forcing him to look her in the eyes. 

“It’s okay, Briton. There’s nothing to hear. Dad is practicing a skit for a possible acting gig he got today. If he gets it we’re going to move to California, where it’s always sunny and the waves of the ocean stretch into infinity. It’ll be a new start- dad will be happy and we’ll be a closer family. There’s nothing beyond these walls. Everything is okay.” she told him soothingly, and as she spoke everything around them seemed to quiet, until Briton finally brought his hands away from his ears. There was no noise, though he got the odd sense his dad was still shouting. He had never finished up when he went into one of his rages that quickly before. Briton would know- his dad, Gregg, had very predictable cycles that Briton had experienced since before he could even remember. 

Lumin smiled lovingly at her brother when she saw he was alright. “There, that’s better. Why don’t I keep reading?” Briton nodded and Lumin picked up the book, “Eldest”, off the bed once more. He crawled into her lap and she wrapped her arms around him before continuing where she had left off, picking back up at the Elven blood-oath festival. Briton left and went to his own room when it began to get late, but the warmth of him stayed with Lumin.

Lumin fell asleep curled up beside the book. She didn’t know how long she had been out when shouting woke her once more. She got out of bed and crept to the door, slowly and silently pulling it open.

“God damn it, Chelsey, you never want to anymore.”

“Maybe if you didn’t act like such a bastard I could actually get in the mood.”

“I’m a bastard? I’m a bastard? That’s rich! What about that brat of yours, Briton!”

“You go TOO FAR, Gregg!” Lumin’s heart beat faster as she listened, wondering what Gregg had meant.

“I haven’t gone nearly far enough, you bitch! Things are going to change around here, and if they don’t I’m leaving you. You haven’t been a proper wife.”

“Don’t act like I need you!”

“But you do. You have no skills. You’ve only ever worked part time jobs and you can’t marry again. You may be beautiful, doll face, but nobody wants a forty year old wife with two children. Your beauty will only last so much longer. You NEED me.” 

“I don’t need you!”

“You do, especially when Briton is proof of just how much of a cheating whore you are!”

Lumin shut the door and locked it again, having heard enough. Had Gregg just implied Briton wasn’t actually his? Was it true? She could only imagine it was- her mother hadn’t bothered denying it. Gregg wasn’t Briton’s father, and yet here they were, living underneath that bastard’s thumb when her mother had a way out this whole time. 

Lumin walked up to her bed and crawled in, tears leaking out of her blue eyes and running down her face. She grabbed the book and wrapped it up in her arms before drawing a deep, shaky breath. Brushing away the tears she opened the book up to the beginning and began reading it again. “Saphira’s breathing quickened and she opened her eyes, yawning expansively.” her voice trembled as she read, and through her mind circled only one thought- anywhere but here, anywhere but here.

✵✵✵

Murtagh paced back and forth along the expanse of his tent, his fingers twitching every time he looked at his sword. One more day- just one more day and then he’d be forced to throw himself into battle, pitting himself against the man he had once called friend. He didn’t feel sickened by it, he’d experienced too much in life for such a thing to impact him so harshly, but it couldn’t be denied that he felt a twinge of guilt, damn the fact that it wasn’t his fault. He’d just as soon be fighting by Eragon’s side as fighting against him. Not able to stay in the tent even a moment longer, he stomped towards the entrance, throwing the thick curtains open and bursting out into the light of day. The sun was too bright here- it scorched the earth and blinded any who dared to look out over the land too long. Thorn looked up from where he’d been lazily resting against the ground, blinking his eyes slowly to adjust to the light. 

You need to relax, Murtagh.

How can I? What I’m about to do is deplorable.

It can’t be helped. You’ve been commanded to. There is no point in regretting what we cannot change.

I have had everything stripped from me- my life, my freedom, my will. This is so much more than just Eragon. 

I know, Murtagh. Thorn tilted his head thoughtfully. Perhaps I could swallow one of the twins. It occurs to me half of our problems could be fixed if one of those slugs mysteriously disappeared.

Murtagh gave out a wry grin, looking at his dragon appreciatively. Don’t do that to yourself, they won’t taste very good. 

Thorn stood up and shook himself so that the dirt that had become nestled against his shining scales flew off in a cloud. See, there- a smile. 

Yeah, yeah, so you managed to distract me for a moment. 

Thorn swung his head around and nestled it against his rider's shoulder affectionately. Murtagh’s hands came up and scratched the sensitive scales that were under Thorn’s chin, right on the edge. We can accomplish anything together. It wasn’t just a moment. I’ll get you to smile for centuries. The next morning is when everything changed. 

Lumin regretted saying that word as soon as she did it. She had known it was much more than ink scribbled on a page like all of the others. But she had heard it calling out to her and couldn’t resist. She hadn’t needed to search for it- it had been right there, waiting for her lips to form it so it could be released into the night. As soon as she looked at it she’d gotten a warm feeling in her chest and a noise started buzzing at the back of her mind. At first it had been indistinct, but slowly it grew to a steady roar that had Lumin gritting her teeth and covering her ears, all to no avail. Finally, in one breath, she said it. 

“Thevrr!” with that command to traverse she was gone. 

 

One second she was on her bed, and the next she was… not. She was falling through the air, the only thing following her was a book- the book, Eldest, the one that had so enraptured her and now held her within its pages.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!” she cried as she hurtled towards the ground. Two figures below looked up as she screamed, but she didn’t notice. The wind was pushing at her, ripping at the simple tee shirt she wore for pajamas and her hair. It pulled her mouth back as she screamed and turned the violent noise into a barely distinctive whimper, at least to her ears, because the loudest thing was the roar of the wind as it whipped past her. She hurtled towards the ground that lay below, and the two figures standing there staring up in stupefied amazement, at incredible speeds.

“Oh God!” Lumin screamed one last time as she threw up her arms, unable to watch herself splatter over the ground, but just as she threw her arms up something came rushing towards her. It grasped her in her claws and flew away with her before slamming her into the ground. Lumin’s head thumped up from the force before coming to rest on the ground beneath it, and her breaths came in heavy gasps. She’d had everything knocked out of her with the force of that landing and now there was an unforgiving pressure on her stomach. Above her, a dragon with the deepest blue eyes that had ever existed glared down, drawing its lip back in a terrifying snarl.

“Saphira says to let me go or the girl dies!” she heard a voice shout.

Her eyes grew wide and she tried to shout out, but she was still wheezing from the force of the fall and Saphira only increased the pressure when she opened her mouth.

“Kill her, she’s not my girl. I don’t know what type of game you’re playing, Eragon, but give it up.” another voice, quieter than the first, snarled in return. Eragon, Saphira? Lumin thought, entirely confused. Her mind was still a bit foggy.

“I’m not kidding around! She’s not one of ours so she has to be yours, and she will die.”

Lumin’s eyes widened even more as she was once again indirectly threatened with death. She began to struggle, pulling at the claws that rested over her like the most restrictive prison ever, but to no avail. Saphira only looked at her with contempt before giving out another warning growl, sending out a snort of smoke with it. Lumin coughed weakly, the wheezing started back up as she inhaled the noxious fumes.

Suddenly, Saphira flew off, and one of the two figures who had been talking began striding towards her quickly. Lumin heard a roar behind her as she struggled to get up. She hadn’t been able to see to know if the one striding towards her now was Eragon, but she wasn’t about to hang around to find out. She stumbled to her feet and started to rise, but her head was pounding and she fell to the ground once more, grasping it tightly. 

“Wait, wait.” she pleaded as she held up a hand to ward off the advancing figure, slowly scrambling away along the ground.

He ignored her, reaching down and yanking her up by her arm. Lumin grew terrified, and her breathing quickened as she yanked desperately at the man’s arm.

“Let me go!” she cried as she twisted and yanked, but she had as much success as she did when it had been Saphira pinning her. 

The man only slung her up so he was carrying her fireman-style across his shoulder. He walked up to the man that was kneeling on the ground and set Lumin down. She only had one second of relief before she was pulled against him and his sword was set against her throat. The metal pricked like ice against her skin, and Lumin reared back from it as far as she could, pressing into the man who held her captive, although at this point in time he was definitely the last person she wanted to be anywhere near. 

“I’m going to search her mind now, and if there is anything in there I don’t like, she dies.” he said in a voice so cool Lumin knew it was a promise and not a threat. The man kneeling on the ground only glared at them in complete contempt.

Lumin felt a pressing at her mind and began sweating, more nervous than fearful now. This had to be a dream, and yet…

“Stop!” she cried out as the presence began digging in. “I- I don’t know what’s going on, please, just let me go! I just want to be let go.” she whimpered, tears filling her eyes. 

She was only shaken in response. “Hush!” the cold voice told her. She closed her eyes and began crying in earnest. She doubted she had ever been so scared before in her life. 

Murtagh didn’t have to go far before he was thoroughly disgusted. 

“Is this some sort of trick? What the hell are you playing at?” he steamed as he pushed Lumin to the ground. She fell with a startled cry.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Eragon insisted.

“You know damn well what I mean.”

“How could I, she has to be one of yours, she certainly isn’t ours!” while they were talking Lumin slowly began scooting away, not wanting to draw attention to herself but not wanting to be close to them for even one more second, either.

“I’ve had enough of this! She dies!” Murtagh roared before once again grabbing the girl off of the ground.

“Wait, wait, WAIT!” Lumin cried as he brought his sword up to send it into her for a killing blow. He hesitated a moment, and Lumin grabbed the opportunity.

“I have no idea what’s going on, please, don’t kill me! Look, I was just reading the book and then I was here, and I know it makes no sense but it’s what happened! I can’t explain it- please just let me go.” Lumin begged as she tried her best to explain what had happened.

“What does she mean, why is she talking about a book?” the blonde Lumin had finally realized was Eragon asked.

Murtagh ignored him, looking at Lumin. She looked around desperately. “There! The book is right over there, to the left of Eragon. Go look yourself!” Lumin cried out as she pointed towards where it sat on the ground, partially open.

Murtagh sent one glance in its direction but didn’t make a move towards it. He stood in place, deliberating. Finally, he spoke. “Thorn, make sure she doesn’t run. If she moves, kill her. I’m going to go have a look.”

Murtagh walked over to where the book was and picked it up, leafing through its pages. His eyes hardened with every word he read. He finally snapped it shut, walking back towards Eragon.

“Well, brother, it’s your lucky day. I’ll let you stay. The girl, however, is coming with me.”

“What?” Lumin cried as she slowly and shakily rose to her feet, holding her hands up. “Nonononono! Timeout! You have the book now, that’s all you need! Just take it and leave!”

Murtagh went up to her, getting into her face and holding the book up so it hovered at the edge of Lumin’s vision. He grabbed her, preventing her from moving when she went to take a step back. 

“This is either some freakish, elaborate scheme played by the Varden, or it’s real. Either way, Galbatorix will want to see you. He’ll want to know where you got this and how, or, if this has somehow all been staged, how the Varden changed your memories.”

Lumin began tugging at her arm. “I’m not going with you! I’m not a part of this! I have to get back to Briton. Let me go, you twisted bastard!” she seethed.

“I’m sorry. I can’t come back with nothing, and I’m not taking Eragon.” Murtagh said tightly as he went to gather Lumin to him. 

“Yeah, well. You may be sorry, but I’m not.” Lumin growled, right before punching him in his smug face. She shoved upward with an open hand, breaking his nose and sending blood splattering out immediately. She ignored the red drops on her hand and began running, fighting through the dizziness that overtook her. Behind her she heard a curse and a roar. She ignored them both, continuing forward. The ground shook and she looked back to see the dragon taking off, coming after her. She looked forward despairingly and saw that there was no place she could go. She looked to her right and saw a cliff face. She did the only thing she could think to do in that moment. She stumbled over to the edge and looked down. She saw water far below, but not too far that it should damage her. She hesitated, looking back over her shoulder. The dragon, Thorn, was coming closer- it was almost upon her. She took a deep breath and jumped.


End file.
